Last Chance
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: One of Joey's sons need a kidney transplant, Joey Jr, who isn't allowed to work to help his brother, so he does the only thing he can do and enters a race that could mean life or death.
1. My brother

_Ok I was a little depressed when I wrote this but, I was given the idea while racing home from the movies.  
Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh nor do I own Joey, or any of it's characters_

* * *

Chapter 1 

My brother

Once you thought you had the world in your hand, but what if one day something went wrong, and there was nothing you could do to stop it, but what if there was hope a tiny shimmer of it? That's the way I felt when my brother was born I hated him so much, he got all of Mom's and Dad's attention, even my godfather's attention. I was left in the cold alone.

However, watching the little squirt sleep, when I was six as he lay in his crib one night, made my heart change, maybe for the best. He looked so cute sucking his thumb while he slept, a lot of things came to my head, first was I was going to some day wrestle him just like I wrestle my dad all the time, or at how we used to until my little brother was born.

He was so small, when he was born only a few pounds, and he was a month early, though the doctors said he was fine there could be complications later when he got older. My little brother, he was so innocent, yet I hated him so much, but as my mother held me over his crib, that changed. I saw what new things could happen, so what if he was getting all the attention now, I would be the one to clear the way for him, to open the door, heck I would be the one to graduate before him, or so I thought.

I watch my brother even if I hated him after his first birthday; he still got all the attention in the world. Little did I know then, why he was getting so much attention? When he was 5 years old and I was 11, we were playing outside, my brother was so fast and smart he could predict football plays with just as he looked at the line in front of him. I stood next to him as my friends lined up in front of him. We tackled but never hard, it was all for fun. As we played that day my brother and I were on our way back to the line, just as something that I thought would never happen did.

My kid brother grabbed his chest in pain as he slowed down, and began to fall. I turned laughing with my bodies, to see why my brother had slowed down so much, then I saw it, my brother was down and barely breathing. I yelled at the top of my lungs his name catching the attention of my parents and my friends' parents. My brother was sick, and I had never known it, until that day.

That night at the hospital I learned everything, my parents confessed to me why I was not in their full attention. My brother was sick from the moment he was born, he had an under developed kidney and it was now failing him slowly. I looked at my brother differently, from then on. The doctor that night told my parents that my brother would one-day need a kidney transplant little did I know that day would come when I was 16 years old.

My name is Joseph Andrew Wheeler Jr. and this is the story of how I wanted to save my brother.

It was a warm autumn day in Domino city I stood with my friends on the basketball court, Kate, Ryan, Ryou Jr., and Chris, looking over the city from the court since it was atop of the school. I sighed knowing that today my little brother who was now almost ten was going to go see yet another doctor.

I had shabby blonde hair, brown eyes, and loved to fight, however that ended when I made friends with a little girl named Kate, who just so happened to be one of the best female duelist in the world, way better then me.

Kate, now were talking about a girl with a future ahead of her, she was the daughter of none other then Yugi Moto you heard me folks, Yugi Moto. The so-called, "King of Games prodigy," as May papers put it. However, Kate with her long red and blonde highlighted hair was no prodigy; in fact, that teenage girl hated that word. Yes, she was one of the best duelist in the world however she would love to one day prove that she was her own person. Like my friend Ryan, now there is my best buddy in the world, not to mention my cousin.

Ryan, what to say about him with his brown hair and my Aunt's eyes, not to mention attitude problem when it came to who could though a better punch between me and him. Ryan was older then me by a year and he was cool to hang out with, not to mention he was trying to keep girls from him left and right. Ryou who was voted hottest person in our class has never really been on a date.

Ryou Jr. as in the son of Ryou Bakura, yeah "Mr. Graveyard" as I teased him about all the time. You see ever since Ryou Bakura had gotten rid of his evil half he had kind of a dark life, and what better way then to take a job as an undertaker. He found a nice girl and settled down with her, and of course, there is my friend Ryou from that happy couple. However, Ryou Jr mom died after his fifth birthday from a car accident and ever since his father had been going down hill. Until he landed a job as an undertaker, so now Ryou Jr, hangs with me to remember there is a little more to life then death.

In addition, finally Christopher Ishtar, now what could I say about a boy from a family of tomb keepers. Oh, I know, how about the son of a psychopath Marik Ishtar, ok maybe that was a little much. Chris is actually really, a nice guy, he loves to hang with Kate we all know he has had a huge crush on her since well since I have known the guy, which was like pre kindergarten. Chris looked like his dad except, he had dark brown eyes. I have not one clue where he got them but they freaked me out on more then one occasion for example, last Halloween, however that is another story.

Well anyways, we were all sitting or standing up there on the roof looking out on the city leaning on the gate. I sighed like usual, Kate looking through her new duel monster cataloged that her dad gave her. Chris and Ryou trying to come up with a sneaky way to get a teacher pissed off. Ryan looking at me to see if I was ok, which truthfully I was not for my parents could barely pay the bills for my brother to see another doctor that in the end would just assign my brother more medicine just to keep him going.

"Dude, you ok?" asked Ryan, that day. I nodded, "Fine," I lied, looking at my shoes. Kate looked up from her magazine she could tell by my voice something was wrong, "Joe, is something wrong?" she asked standing up letting her pink uniform go unfixed. I nodded, "Peachy, why are you two thinking that there's something wrong with me?" I asked.

Ryou and Chris looked up from their piece of notepaper with their plan on it, "You haven't said anything since we got out of school, and your usually cracking bad jokes or something," said Ryou. "Yeah I haven't heard one, joke about how the food tasted in the cafeteria, or about the prank that Ryou and I pulled on Kate's mom during Gym.

Kate shot the two an evil glare, "Hey you know my mom thinks that was me," she snapped at them. Ryou and Chris made cheesy smiles, "Hey you're the one that suggested the crazy glue," said Ryan, knowing the whole plan. Kate did a nervous laugh, "oh was that my fault that you actually went with my idea of crazy gluing my mom's hand to a dance rail?" asked Kate.

I gave a fake laugh, "ah ha, you are guilty," I said trying to make it look like I was faking depressed face. However they all saw right though it and I sighed, "You know Joe, you are a crappy liar," said Ryan, as Ryou, Kate and Chris nodded their heads. I looked down at my feet, knowing that it would come out eventually.

"Ok, guys, just quit giving me those faces, I am worried about Josh," I said turning towards the city. Ryan, Kate, Ryou, and Chris raised eyebrow, they all knew about my brother being sick and all, however they knew I also felt a little guilty about him being sick. "Hey," said Kate putting her hand on my shoulder, "It will work out, they will find a donor for your brother we just can't give up," she said.

I gave a weak smile, "thanks Kat," I said looking at her, "but not this time," I sighed now putting my head on the fence. "Ryan?" spoke Kate worried, "Do you know?" My cousin nodded slowly, "I think Joe is bummed because his parents had to move his brother to a new doctor," he said. I nodded when I felt Kate grip my shoulder, "This one will do the same thing as all the others, take my brother put him on more meds, then say we will have to wait, then they take all our money then ship him to another doctor, if only there was something I could do," I said kicking the fence.

Ryan, Ryou, Chris and Kate looked at me, afraid that my built up anger would lash out at them. Normally I would head home and punch my kickboxing bag however; I broke it last night because I was so mad. Kate removed her hand, and took a long breath "Joe, don't lose hope," she said and went to collect her things, "I never do, I guess I get that from my dad." I turned as Kate smiled at me, "Thanks Kate," I said weakly, as Ryan put his hand on my shoulder, "Yeah, man don't worry, your brother is tough, he has been for the last 4 years. He will have a donor soon," he said, picking up his bag. Ryou and Chris nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Josh is a cool kid even if he was annoying us when we were younger, he is one of the toughest people we have ever seen, Joe, you can help your brother," said Chris. I nodded at the two, "thanks guys, but hope won't save him if we can't pay for the transplant," I said taking my bag and walking away.

I walked home that day, alone, it was getting late I didn't want to have my friends with me, since I had just my bike, and bag with me, not to mention, I need some me time. I came to my house it was not much but it was home, with its bad blue paint job, and dead grass, the place looked like it should had been condemned. However with almost all our money going to my brother's medications, we could not live like kings, but it was still home.

I walked in the door, expecting to see my golden retriever, Rocky jump on me, however he did not come nor did I hear and see him near the house or backyard. I lowered my head as I walked into the kitchen to find a note.

_Sorry Joe, but we had to do some things, _

_Dinner is on your own, tonight._

_Oh and your father and I would like to talk to you about Rocky._

_Sincerely Mai, aka your mother_

I hit my head on the closest cabinet door, "Dam Mom why couldn't let me say good bye to my dog before you sold him," I muttered as I hurt my forehead. I sighed and turned my attention to making dinner, figuring that my parents and brother probably had eaten before they left. I opened the refrigerator to fine a few cups of fruit, half a pizza and some corn dogs that were left over from last night. I took the corn dogs, pulled out the pan, and shoved them into the oven knowing that they would be down in an hour.

Walking up the old creaky stairs to my room, I found some thing interesting on the floor asleep again. I smiled, as I picked gently kicked Josh's best friend Preethi. The young Indian girl lifted her head, to look at me, "Joe?" she asked in a tired voice. I nodded in the darkness of the hallway, "Preethi how did you get in here?" I asked. The young girl who could was only 9 years old stood up. "I came in from the back door it was unlocked, and I came to see Josh," she said. I sighed as I watched her smile at me, "Well Josh is at the doctor, umm," I said knowing that she was probably hiding from her parents again.

"I will go if you want me to, Joe I was just…" she started to say, as I shook my head. "It's ok Preethi, are you hungry I am making corn dogs?" I offered some of my dinner knowing that I was not probably going to eat them all anyways. Preethi nodded her head as she followed me down stairs.

An hour later my brother came home with my parents, Preethi was still over finishing what was left of my corn dog since all I could eat was half of it. My mother was happy to be home and my brother looked as tired as ever as he slowly walked toward the stairs. Preethi went help my brother while my mom sighed and laid her purse next to the phone. I was glaring at her, "I am sorry, Joe, we had to sell Rocky," were the first words out of her mouth. I nodded, "What ever," I said knowing that it was for Josh, and that he was with a new family one that could probably feed him better then we ever could.

"I understand, Mom you don't have to say anything, he was starting to starve and he is with a better family now," I said trying to keep my anger about not being able to say good-bye to my dog that I got for a birthday present when I was three. "Where's dad?" I asked knowing he was probably out at another job. "Working again, he has the late shift as a guard tonight," she said. I leaned back in my chair, "Mom, why don't you let me work, I could get the money to help Josh," I pleaded. My mom shook her head, "Joseph Wheeler, I will not let you do such a thing. It's bad enough that your father has four jobs, and my fashion business is right now in the red, however I want you to stay in school and work hard do you hear me," she snapped.

I nodded afraid to upset her more, "Yes, ma'am." "Good" she said, "now you better get to bed, and I will send Preethi home since she has probably been here since we left," said Mai. I nodded, "Night mom," I sighed walking towards the stairs, halfway up I stopped just and faked the last steps. I caught the sound that I wished never to hear again in my life, I heard my mother crying at the table.

I bit my lip and quietly walked up the stairs, I saw my brother's room, and the light was still on so I decided to say good night to the guy. Preethi was sitting at my brother's desk, while he sat on the bed, "Hey, Joey check out these cards that Preethi gave me," he said showing them to me. I smiled, "That's cool," I said trying to sound excited when really the cards were a bunch of commons, nothing too great however, to my brother anything he could get new was awesome to him.

My brother with his short auburn colored hair that matched his aunt's color, shook as he found one of his favorite cards, "COOL Preethi where did you get this," he said holding up the card. Preethi giggled, "I got it at the Game shop own by Yugi Moto," she said, with a giggle. I smiled just to be nice, "Look Joey, look at the cool card," he said showing me the Red eyes black chick, another common card, at least to me. "Neat bro, well I am going to bed, night Josh, night Preethi, oh and my mom will be up soon to take you home," I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked across the hall and into my room, which was a mess, with posters of motorcycles, to rock bands. I pushed through my messy clothes to my bed which was not too big but not so small. I lay there on it until I fell into an uneasy sleep knowing in the morning this nightmare I called life would began again.


	2. The Bike

Chapter 2

The Bike

POV Joey Jr continues

The next day began as usual I would get up, help my brother get ready for school, go down stairs get our lunches and then walk to the high school. At school thanks to Kate, Ryou and Chris's prank, they got detention, not to mention Kate was now grounded since her mother found out she suggested the super glue.

I was rather forced to each lunch with them since everywhere else in the lunchroom was full. I rolled my eyes as I opened my bag to find a note, I rolled my eyes, 'great another note what, Mom and Dad sold my lunch this time?' I thought. "Hey Joe has a note," said Kate grabbing it from my hand. "HEY!" I yelled, trying to get the note back; however, I fell on my face.

Kate handed the note to Ryan as he took off and I ran after my cousin, oh was he going to pay. Ryan was a year older then me and taller so his long legs beat mine until he ran into some one. "OUCH!" yelled a girl, as she hit the ground. I was a few feet away, and ran to catch Ryan and my note.

"Got it," I said snatching the note from Ryan, and doing a little victory dance. The girl that was next to Ryan sat up, "All that for a note?" she asked. I turned towards the girl and offered her my hand, "Sorry about my cousin, Miss?" trying to be polite. "Don't worry about my name," said the girl taking my hand letting me help her up, "call me Kisty," she said.

Ryan shoot up, "Hello Kisty, my name is Ryan, and this is my bone headed cousin, Joseph, we call him Joe since he is named after his dad," he said dusting himself off. Kate shook her head walking over to them, "I give you Joe's note and you…" Kate stopped talking when she saw the girl, "Oh shit, what are you doing here?" Kate snapped. "I transferred, Moto, what are you doing here?" snapped the girl. "I live in Domino duh, I can't believe you're here," she said letting a smile cross her face.

"Really Moto is that anyway to treat your rival?" asked Kisty. Kate smirked, "NO but that's how your dad talked to mine," she said. Just then, Tea walked up, "Well, I see you found our new student Kate, Joe, and Ryan," she said, "Hello Miss Kaiba." Kisty blushed, "Hi Mrs. Moto," greeted Kisty, "it's nice to see you again." "Hello Mrs. Moto," said Joe and Ryan trying to act like gentle men. "Hello mom," said Kate looking at her shoes knowing her mother heard what she said to rival.

"Hello Kate, Ryan, Joe, I see you met Kristen Kaiba," said Tea. Kate glared at Kisty, "Mother, what's she doing here at MY school?" she asked. Tea raised an eyebrow, "Katharine Moto, don't make me increase your detention," threatened Tea, "Kisty is coming to Domino High because her father just transferred back here," she added. "Oh, so Kaiba couldn't stand you being #1 in New York you had to come back to Domino to take my turf too?" snapped Kate.

"Kate, 1, you will gladly note that I retired from dueling at the last tournament, 2 my dad just moved back to Domino so I didn't really have a choice, and 3 I don't do duel monsters anymore I found a more exciting hobby," said Kisty with a smirk. Kate's angry face dropped, "Oh, ok well welcome to Domino High," she said sticking out her hand. Ryan and I looked at Kate as if she had gone and lost her mind, then it hit me why she was being so nice, I saw her mother's expression, oh man did it give me the creeps.

Kisty smiled and took Kate's hand, "Thank Kate, maybe some day I will duel you again however I don't think that will be happening anytime soon," she said. I was getting sick of this, "Ok what ever, excuse me folk I have a note read," I said walking away.

Ryan and Kate were then ordered to give Kisty a tour of the school, since it was part of being in detention. I walked over to a near by tree and opened my note, thinking it was just another sorry for Rocky my dog. I opened the note and found a key in it, 'what is this too?' I thought. I read the note:

_Dear big brother Joey, _

_I thought that since Mom and Dad had forgotten your birthday _

_Yet again that you should have this as your present_

_I know it is not much but I saw how upset you were over _

_Mom and Dad selling Rocky just so I could get my medicines_

_Well, I saved up my allowance and with some help from your_

_Friends I got you something special, it should be in the parking lot _

_After school, Uncle Tristan will have it for you since he has the spare time_

_I hope you like it. _

_Happy Birthday big brother_

_From Josh your little brother_

All I could do was say to myself was darn my brother for reminding me that today was my 17 birthday. However reading the note made me smile knowing that my brother was looking up to me, I guess that's something to be proud of, I thought then it hit me, Ryan and Kate were told to take my note, and the run in with Kisty was just an accident or was it fate?

I got up and put the note and key in my pocket, and walked back to the cafeteria where I found Ryou and Chris looking in my lunch bag, "Hey, get ya noses out of my lunch," I snapped sounding like my dad. Ryou and Chris smirked as they removed their hands from the paper bag that contained my lunch.

"You sure you want that lunch or do you want Pizza and donuts?" asked Chris. I raised an eyebrow, "What did you do to my lunch?" I asked. Ryou smirked, "Nothing just added a few things, since your birthday is today we thought since everyone else chipped in for your big present that we give you lunch," he said. I could not help but smile, "Thanks guys, I want the pizza don't even think about handing me a donut," I laughed sitting down and eating my whole pizza.

After school

I sat in the parking lot waiting for my Uncle Tristan to show up, and eventually he did, and I was a little surprised to see he had someone with him not to mention a few friends of the family too. Tristan pulled up on a motorcycle, with my little brother on the back, Yugi in his red BMW to pick up Tea and Kate, and my parents in their shabby beat up van. "What's all this?" I asked standing up shocked.

"What's it look like?" asked my dad stepping out of the car, "It's your birthday isn't it?" I nodded unaware that the bike Tristan and my brother were on was mine. "Here is your spare key to your new bike," he said giving me the key. I went wide eye, for I just had my motorcycle license a year ago and had been practicing with my Uncle's bike.

"You do have your license on you?" asked Kate as she and my friends walked up. I nodded, "Yeah, never go anywhere without it," I said pulling it out that was a mistake because the moment I did, Ryou and Chris laughed at it. "Dude, that picture is so not you," said Ryan. I glared at him, "Hey you try holding in a laugh when the guy has a hair do like Don King," I snapped. Yugi just looked at the sky pretending he did not hear that considering he still had his spiky black and red hair.

I walked over to the motorcycle where my brother was standing, "I know you're probably mad at me," he said looking at the ground. I shook my head, "No, Josh this is the coolest thing for me, when did you come up with this idea?" I asked trying to be in shock but in fact, I was not since I saw the bike when I left the house, I just did not know why we had a brand new black motorcycle in the driveway.

"I thought of it last year when you got your license and heard Mom and Dad yelling about getting you a bike, so I told everyone can help you get one," Josh said. I smiled and messed up my brother's hair, "Thanks Josh," I said giving him a hug.

"Come on Man, I want to see you take that thing for a spin," said Ryan. I took the helmet offered by my uncle Tristan, and put it on my shabby blonde hair and started the engine, that's when I realized that it was a brand new motorcycle, not used but new with a custom job done to it. Oh, man did that baby purr, and I revved it a few times, then I noticed something the fenders and coverings where black with triangular edges almost like a certain dragon that I favored. "Thanks guys," I said turning it off and taking off the helmet.

"Well aren't you going to ride it?" my mom asked me. I shook my head, "We couldn't afford Rocky what makes you think we can afford a motorcycle?" I asked. Yugi and my dad smirked, "We can afford it Joe, I got a new job with some benefits, however the person who bought Rocky wouldn't sell him back so I am sorry bout that," my dad said elbowing his best friend, my godfather Yugi about the job.

I sighed, "I know Rocky is some place where people will take care of him I don't care," I lied, I rather had my dog back then that bike, however that's when it hit me. An idea that I never thought of before, my bike could help my family I just did not know how it would help.


	3. The idea

Chapter 3

The idea

The weeks went by and each day I drove to school on my motorcycle, could you believe it MY Motorcycle, and my parents could not sell it for once. I realized that the bike was custom made to look like my dad's and my favorite duel monsters card, the Red Eyes black dragon. Ironic if you ask I about it, since my dad and I did have a lot in common, however I just did not duel at the same age he was, it just was not my thing. However, compaction that is something I could do with my eyes closed, and hands tied, and it was a way I could save my brother just, how to do it?

I sat with my lunch as slowly at it while Kate was going through her deck for the upcoming tournament. She was being very careful that no one saw her deck as she prepared it however; Kisty was not more then five feet away at the next table. Oh, man that girl could make me sweat so much, her long blue hair, those purple mixed with deep blue eyes, and that white skin made any man got nuts however it did it to me every time I saw her look at me.

"You know I just got an idea, why hasn't your dad gone to Seto Kaiba?" asked Chris eating his chicken and rice. I turned my head, "WHAT, no way Seto Kaiba would give my family money, remember knuckle head, he hates my dad?" I asked pointing out the obvious already.

"Dude asked Kisty Kaiba out on a date," said Ryan, in a low whisper. I shook my head, "NO, dude she isn't even my type," I said trying to hide the already pink color that I knew were going into my cheeks. "Then why are you blushing so much, Joe, or are you actually scared of a Kaiba?" asked Kate as she ordered her monster. "If anyone at this table is afraid of a Kaiba that would be you Kate," I snapped back. "Am not," she spat back. "Then why in the name of good duel monsters are you hiding them under you school books practically throwing yourself on to them to keep her from seeing them.

"SHHH, I don't want her to know my strategy, I know that people in the school will know what I am doing," she shushed me. I raised an eyebrow, "Kate," I said wiggling my bike keys in front of her, "Tell the truth." Kate narrowed her eyebrows, "Dam you JOE," she said, "Fine I am afraid of her, just a little, ok, I don't want my strategy to be taken away or know that's why her dad lost to mine, he saw the strategy to used even before he knew his opponent. So quit teasing me with a ride home today," she snapped going back to her work.

"Joe, why don't you just go over there and talk to the woman, I am sure she's nothing like her dad," said Ryou. "I had her for English class, and actually if at all she is quite intelligent, and very unique," finished Ryou as he ate his shrimp. "Even if I did ask her out, what does that have to do with her dad," I said.

"The man is rich, so if you get in good with his daughter you can sneak your way into his wallet and get the money you need for your brother," said Ryan looking over at Kisty. I looked over at Kisty, she heard Ryan at least I think she did, "That girl is a huge piggy bank waiting to be broken in to."

"I would never go out with her, in a million years, just for the fact she is related to Kaiba," I said not realizing my words at that moment. Just then, I heard a book slap shut and turning in time to see Kisty walk by shooting daggers at my Cousin for what he said. I wished I was dead when her eyes got to me, her eyes said it all and dam, was I the new reason they were filled with tears.

Ryan and Chris gave each other high fives for upsetting the new girl, and for me well I actually felt sorry for her. I never really saw her with anyone, nor did she say after school for some time. Kate was too busy making her deck to hear Ryan, and me but she did hear my next comment, "That was low Ryan, you shouldn't have said about the money," I said getting up and leaving.

Outside

Kisty stood against a large tree with a book in her hand, I knew I had kind of screw up any shot now but my cousin made a mistake and I actually like her, in a weird way. As I got closer, I heard a sob and a sigh then saw that Kisty was just leaning against the tree. "Hey umm, Kisty," I said sounding like nothing happened.

"What do you want, come to pick on me because, I am a Kaiba?" she snapped. I shook my head, "not really, I just came to apologize, I was kidding what I said in there," trying to be nice. Kisty turned; I could see circles under her eyes and small amount of black under her eyes. "Look, I know how to take criticisms. I know my dad is not Mr. Popularity around here, why he moved me here to Domino is beyond me," she said.

I rather scratched my head, "Umm, well I have to go, sorry about what I said you know," shrugging my shoulders. Kisty looked at me, "You don't have to say anything Joe, look, just let me be alone," she said turning away from me. I sighed, "Ok, umm at least let me make it up to you?" I asked.

Kisty shook her head, "Sorry Joe but I don't date the son of a dog and third rate duelist," she said walking away. I dropped my head, "Darn it Ryan I am going to kill you," I muttered. Ryan, Chris and Ryou came out of the school be hind me, "Dude did you ask her?" asked Ryan. My cousin realized my answer when he received a punch in the jaw from me, "Does that answer your question?" I said and walked over to my bike to get out of school.

"Joe, where are you going?" asked Kate, now running out of the school. "Anywhere but here," I said and drove off. Kate frowned and turned to Ryan and Chris, "You jerk…" was the last thing I heard her say.

I rode home fast and quick letting the speed take me, before I knew it I was at home. I parked my bike in the driveway behind the van, feeling something was not right and it was a good thing because as soon as I came up towards the porch an ambulance dove up. My mother ran past me to get the men to my brother, I thought about my bike, my parents couldn't afford to keep it however I need to do something with it to help Josh.

When my brother was being stabilized, my mother looked over at me, "Your home early," she said. I nodded, "I didn't feel like staying at school, my head is killing me," I said. My mother nodded, "Well, Joe, if you want you can rest in your room until I get back with Josh, he had a spell, and I am taking him to the hospital, once the medics stabilize him," she said. I nodded and went into the house, not wanting to see my brother who was out cold and barely breathing kind of, as he was when I was 10.

I lay in my bed and took an uneasy rest; I was awoken by the phone ringing next to my bed. "Hello," I said in a tired voice. "Is this Joey Jr?" asked a sound coded voice. "Yes, who is this?" I asked sitting up. "Listen, if you want to help your brother I suggest you get down to the hospital now," said the voice then it hung up. I got out of bed and down the stairs hopped on my bike and then drove to the hospital, it was until day light however, sunset was a few moments away.

When I got to the hospital I saw my dad and mom in the waiting room, I ran in to ask them if something had happened. My dad with his long shabby blonde hair sighed, "Joe, you might want to sit down," he said. I sat down across from my dad, "What's wrong?" I asked. My mother who was rubbing my father has back looked at me, "Joe, Josh is dying," she said.

I nodded my head, "They said he is going to die but not for some time," I said. My parents shook their heads, "We found a match to your brother the problem is that…" my mom trailed off. "The problem is that Kaiba won't help," my dad spat. I stood back a bit, "Kaiba what does he have to do with this?" I asked. My mom looked at my dad, "A member of his family has been matched for Josh's kidney," she said. I lowered my head, "And how much do the Kaibas want for the kidney," I asked.

My dad sat back in his chair, "More then we could dream of, Kaiba wants money for Josh's replacement Kidney, it's a member of his family so he has final say," he spoke in a calm yet disturbing tone. "How much, does he want?" I asked. My mother bit her lower lip, "2,000,000 in cash up front no exceptions," she said. I rolled my eyes, 'Dam it' I thought, 2,000,000, there was no way my parents could make that kind of money in time to save Josh.

I punched the nearest wall, next to me, no wanting worry about he damage I just done. All hope was lost for my brother now, as I put my head on the wall. The doctor came in, "Wheeler family?" he called out. I lifted my head and my parents stood up, "Well, I take it you're the parents and you must be that awesome brother that Josh keeps talking about," said the doctor. We all nodded, "Well, Josh had a spell, however he is fine, but sadly his body needs to stay on the artificial kidney from now on until the transplant, which means…" before the man could finish my dad spoke up. "How much time?" he asked.

The doctor sighed, "A week no more then that without the kidney that matches Josh, he will die," said the doctor. I nodded with my parents, "Can we see him?" asked my mom. The doctor nodded and showed us the way, I hated hospitals, so depressing, nothing-happy here except miracles and technically the place was out of them.

Slowly my parents walked in to check on my brother, I decided to wait out side until around 10:00pm, my mom and dad walked out of the room to tell me that Josh wanted to see me, not with them but just me, and to stay with him. While our parents went home, I agreed since my bike was outside in the lot, and would head home once the sun rose or Mom would come and get me.

I opened the door to my brother's room, I could hear Josh's heart machine beeping with his pulse. I could hear the sound of the kidney machine with a low hum sound. The room was dark however, Josh got his own private room to sleep in, and I pulled up a chair next to Josh. "Hey, Big bro, wondering when you were going to show up," he said sounding happy yet tired from all the medications they had pumped into him. "I saw you being taken to the hospital, how are you feeling?" I asked.

Josh smiled, "I feel like Rocky's poop, for one, and my side hurts," he said. I smiled at him, "Well your strong you can take it," I said. "Joey, am I dying?" he asked me, of all people he could have asked, he asked me this question, 'why' was ringing in my head then however an explanation came out. "Well Josh, yes you are dying, they found a match for your transplant however, umm, and we can't afford it. Our parents are doing all they can to help you," I said.

I saw my brother smirk, "I know, Joey, I just wanted to get the honest answer from you," he said. I smiled and took my brother's hand, "You get some sleep I will stay until sunrise, ok," I said. Josh nodded and closed his eyes; I figured it would be ok to rest my head on the mattress.

I awoke in the middle of the night, feeling the wind blow from the hallway, I sat up and looked at the door, and it was cracked open. I got up to shut it when I saw something move outside my door, then I opened the door to fine a not a soul in the hallway. I shut the door and walked over to my brother who was still asleep.

"Josh, I hate to see you like this, I mean I used to hate you, but umm, this just isn't fair especially not to you," I said trying to keep my tears from falling. "Josh you shouldn't have to be in pain you should be at home in your bed sleeping with your duel monster cards, and be a normal guy." I sat stood at the foot of Josh's bed, "I will fine a way to get the money Josh, and I want you to have a future. I want to run around with you at the park, as we did when you were not sick. I want to do all the big brother things that I imagined when I was six and mom held you over my crib. I want you to live Josh do you hear me, I want you to live, I will get the money I don't know how but I will get it."

Just then, I felt a draft by the door, and heard a piece of paper slip under it. I walked over a picked it up it was a note. I walked out in the lit hallway and read the note.

**Underground race, grand prize 2,000,000, entry fee of 2G's or best offer, bring this flyer to Domino mountain road at 6pm on Friday, come alone and prepare to race.**

I could not believe it 2,000,000 grand prize that is enough to help Josh; I took the note and went back into the room. "Josh, hang in there, I am going to win that race to get your kidney, and save your life," he said, "even if it kills me."


	4. The Challenger

Chapter 4

The Challenger

I got on my motorcycle the next morning, I saw a shade of blue past by me as I started my engine, not caring however I did see something on the bike that wasn't to common a duel monster shell, on it of one of the most powerful monsters in the game. With a sigh, I drove home, got my books for school, and went through the route.

At school I was quiet and ate my lunch, Kisty sat across from my group of friends, and for some reason I caught her staring at me a few time, I figured it was time to ask her something. I got up and walked over to her, "Kisty?" I said. Kisty lowered her book, "I was wondering when you were going to come and talk to me?" she said looking at her book.

"Who is the member of your family that is a match to my little brother," I asked knowing that I would probably get a smack in the face for it. "Why should I tell you?" she snapped. I sighed, "Look, Kisty, I need to know, I have to convince the person to donate the kidney, my brother is only a week away from dying," I said quietly. "Well the person who has the kidney can't do anything since it's up to the head of the household, to decide if anyone is to do convincing you should talk to my dad," she said.

I shook my head, "Look, Kisty this is life or death was talking about here. My brother how isn't more then 10 years old is slowly dying from a kidney," I said starting to raise my voice. Kisty shut her book, "Sorry Joe, there's nothing I could do for you," she said walking away.

That afternoon, I hung at my favorite spot at the basketball court looking at the city, a small memory of me and Josh playing basket ball rang in my mind. I smiled as I looked at the memory play in my head.

flashback

"Come on Josh you can make the basket," Joe said to his brother. "I can't Joey, the basket is too high," said Josh. "Josh you can do anything you put your mind too, come on and shoot," said the younger Joe. Josh bent his knees and threw the ball; it went up into the air and was heading to the basket and was about to go in.

end flashback

"Hey Joe," said a female voice, I turned to see Kisty Kaiba standing in front of me. "What do you want?" I said sounding upset because she interrupted my memory. "Look, I know that I seemed harsh back in the lunch room. I am not as cold as you think, I could talk to my dad for you but I doubt I can change his mind," she said. I turned, "Every little bit helps Kisty," I said slowly.

Kisty looked at her feet, "Josh, how old was your brother again?" she asked. I sighed, "10 why?" I asked. "No reason, just that I know a friend that lost her younger sister to something like this, that's all," she said. I nodded, "Tell your friend, that I don't want her experience, no offense," I said. Kisty nodded, "Oh trust me she won't take any, and she doesn't want any one to go through, what she did. Like I said I will see what talking I can do for you," she said and started slowly walking away.

"Kisty?" I said, as I heard the young teenage woman walk away. "Yes?" she asked. I smiled looking out at the city, "Thanks," I said. "Don't thank me yet," she said and walked away, "I still need to get your brother the kidney," she finished.

I looked out over the city a few more days, it would be time for the race, and I still did not know what to do to race or to let Josh die. I turned back to the basketball court and I saw the ball go into the basket just like my brother made it happen. "I rather fight and die trying then letting Josh just kick the bucket," I muttered and walked towards the stair.

Third Person POV

A figure looming in the near by shadows, stepped out, her face and upper body was hidden however a smiled creped upon her face. "We will see Joe if your willing to lose everything for your brother, I will race you and I will win," she said.

Joey Jr POV

I walked outside towards the parking lot to fine Ryan sitting next to my bike, "You know being my cousin, I though that we told each other everything," he said looking at me. I acted as if I did not know what he was talking about, thinking it was about the race since he knew about Josh. "What that Josh is in the hospital dying I knew you find out sooner or later," I said. Ryan shook his head, "No, about this," he pulled out the note, 'dam it, Ryan, you went through my stuff' I thought. "Your going to beat your Motorcycle to try and win 2,000,000. Dude all I have to say it, don't do it," he said.

I clenched my fist, "You know Ryan, everyone says that I can't help Josh, well this is my one chance, actually my last chance to do it, don't tell me not to do it, to save his life," I snapped. Ryan shook his head, "Joe, I know what race this is for, and I have seen people die in it, don't do this," he said. I shook my head, "What are you going to do stop me, Josh will be dead in least then a few days after that race unless I can get the money for Kaiba so that way he can get his family member to donate that kidney for Josh, ok," I said telling my cousin everything.

"Why give Kaiba any money?" Ryan looked at me funny when I said that. "It's either Josh or our pride and right now I willing to give up my arms for my brother if he needed them," I snapped pushing my cousin aside. "But to Kaiba, man you know once you give him the money even if you win, the race the current champion is right now unbeatable," he said. I looked at Ryan funny, "How would you know?" I asked. Ryan dropped his head, "Dad used to race there, that's why, he never told mom and one night a followed him, there ok.

Look, I am about to lose one cousin don't make me lost both," he said. I shook my head, "I don't have a choice, Ryan, this is Josh's last chance and I am not about to pass it up," I said getting on my motorcycle, and speeding away. "JOE IT'S SUEASIDE," I heard Ryan yell at me as I speed away. In my mirror, I saw someone stand next to Ryan, put her hand on his shoulder, and then walk away. I notice her eyes as I was speeding away, that blue and purple mix, 'Kisty' I thought.

The night came quicker then anything now was my time to act, I put on my leather jacket and jeans. I grabbed my helmet, which had a red eye black chick painted on it that I drew. I opened my window and climbed out of it, and hoped over to my bike. "You know, driving in the dark is against the rules, Joseph," said a female voice; that I knew all to well.

"Preethi, I don't have time for this, I have to go," I said. Preethi nodded, "Yeah, and if you die, Josh will die too, it is a lose vs. lose situation, don't do it, Joe," she said. I shook my head, "Do you want Josh to die," I snapped. Preethi shook her head, "No, but I don't want to see his brother die either," she said. I sighed, "Preethi, as much as you care about my brother, don't, worry about me," I said and quietly walked the bike towards the end of the driveway.

"JOE, what are you doing?" spoke a man's voice that was even worst then Preethi. "Nothing Dad," I said, "Just taking the bike out," I nervous laughed that part. My dad walked over to me from the porch, "Joe, I know where your going, I know what your about to do," he said. I looked at him thinking Ryan told him, "Look, I want you to know, come back alive ok," he said. I nodded, "You know, about the race," I asked. My dad nodded, "I gave you the note after I got it from some girl who dropped it in the hall at the hospital, look just show up and kick some ass Joe, but remember don't die trying to save your brother," he said.

I nodded, "You won't lose both of us, Dad," I said putting my helmet on my head. "Joe, that's a cheesy looking helmet, here takes this racing one instead," he said holding up a new helmet that the pros used.

"Dad, I don't know what to say," I said. My dad shook his head, "You mother would kill me, for letting you do this, but I will sleep better knowing that your going to be ok, with this then with that horse style helmet," he said. I smirked, "Thanks again Dad, I won't let you all down," I said, putting the new helmet on. "Good luck, Joe," he said as I drove off.


	5. The last chance race

Chapter 5

The Last Chance Race

I drove up the mountain road that night, I could feel the cold air whish by me, thankful for my new helmet for my face would have freeze without it. I saw a group of bike at the top of the mountain when I got there. A few biker punks, many in leather jackets and surprised that I actually recognized a few of them.

"Ok people, tonight's race is for 2 mil, I want to know who is racing and I need your fees," said a guy with spiked hair and green eyes, he looked familiar. "Come on people, I don't have all day," said the guy when no one moved to give him the money then I knew why.

While I was sitting there waiting to see who was in the race, a biker pulled up. The rider had a blue eyes white dragon shell on it, and the rider was dressed in black leather pants and jacket, with a falcon on its helmet. Everyone was staring the rider who dismounted and walked over to the guy who was asking of money.

The rider with the blue eyes bike pulled out a role of cash and put it in the guy's hand, doing so caused the crowd to cheer. "Come on people, our champ just gave up his/her dough, now it's your turn or else it gets the money," he said. I walked over, "I don't have an entry fee, but I do have my bike to bet," I said holding up the slip. The banker raised an eyebrow, "Sorry kid go back home and get some cash we don't do pink slips," he said.

"Why don't you take a look at his bike first, Duke," said a female voice. I turned to fine Kate standing next to my bike, with Ryan. I hit my helmet for it was still on my head, 'shit what are they doing here?' I asked myself. "Joe here can beat your champ," said Ryan, "I have seen him ride, and he's good at what he does."

The guy that was called Duke raised an eyebrow, "Tristan's kid and Yugi's kid, both want me to accept a rookie here, by putting his bike on the line, what kind do the guy got?" he asked. Kate and Ryan step away from the bike showing off its red eyes black dragon shell.

"Hmm, nice bike, but what if it gets trashed, on the way down then it's a useless piece of junk after that," Duke said with a laugh. The crowd behind him laughed as well, however I looked at my competition, the person up their hand to silence the crowd and grabbed Duke by the shirt, and nodded.

"Looks like you got guts to be touching me, you know that Dragon," said Duke. The person he called "Dragon" must have been the champion. "Let him ride, Duke or else I am pulling out," said a voice from the helmet that sounded almost in human, "He's got talent not to mention, I like his bike, it would make a good trophy in my mansion," said Dragon.

"You sure, you could lose 2 mil and keep his bike, if he wins," said Duke. "So what it's a win, win for me. I have never lost a race and I am not about to start tonight," said Dragon. Kate and Ryan were behind me, now, "You're going to lose Dragon," said Kate. Dragon turned its head, "I think not, Prodigy, however well see what your friend has then we will talk about our match," it said. Kate nodded, "You're on, Dragon," she snapped burning red.

Duke put out his hand, "Give me the slip or else you don't race," he said. I looked at the paper in my leather glove hand, and then handed it to him without much thought of what mess I just got my self into, now. The crowd cheered as I walked away, "OK people, bank closes in 20 minutes place your bets now for the fee time has passed," said Duke.

I walked over to my bike with Ryan and Kate, "What are you two doing here?" I asked surprise yet angry they came to see me, race. "We came to support our friend, and besides, you might need back up when you lose your bike," said Ryan. Kate shook her head, "YE of little faith, Ryan, Joe can drive circles around Dragon and you know it," she said. Ryan shook his head, "Dragon has a new bike if you haven't noticed," he said. Kate leaned over to look at a small crowd that was over where Dragon was parked, for the look on her face my chances of winning just dropped.

"Joe, what ever you do, don't get hurt," said Kate worried. "Why do you say that?" I asked wondering what she saw that I did not on Dragon's bike. "Dragon has a new blue eyes white dragon street racer bike, it's one of the fastest and easiest to fix bikes in the world," said Kate. Ryan added, "Also one of the most expensive bikes on the market, who ever Dragon is, he or she is really rich," he said. I sighed, "Thanks for the support guys, I am sure to win with this kind of pep talk," I said sarcastically.

Kate sighed, "Joe, just make it ok, this is your race however, it's also for Josh don't lose sight of that," she said. I nodded, "I won't be here if he wasn't in the hospital right now, I have to win Kate, or at least try," I said. Ryan and Kate smiled at me, "Then, kick that guy's ass," said Ryan. Kate nodded, "Just watch out Dragon plays dirty, there are spikes on that bike don't let them near your tire got that," she said quickly as Duke pulled out a spray can. I nodded, "Don't worry," I said putting on my helmet, "I won't let Josh or you two down, walking my bike over to the line that Duke had just drawn.

10 minutes later

"Now here are the rule, #1 you must make it to the bottom in one piece in order to win, and rule # 2 well, there are no rules and anything goes, just one last thing now weapons, are to be used," said Duke as he looked at me and Dragon as we stood there with out bikes on the line.

The crowd had moved down the road to watch the race, Ryan was at the top with me and Kate was at the finish line with her first aid kit. "Dragon, Joe, this is it, a one on one race winner gets 2 million dollars, and their competition's bike, since Dragon here has also put up its, bike for grabs," said Duke holding up two slips. I looked over at Dragon, who did not even look at me, however I could feel the cold glare coming from the one behind the helmet.

"PEOPLE QUIET!" yelled Duke the crowd, "Now racers, start your engines," he said. I turned on my bike and Dragon did the same, we revved them a few times, as we sat at the top of the mountain. "Ok, races get ready, and remember this is one shot race you get hurt we don't care got it," said Duke. I nodded as well as Dragon, 'I am going to win, I have to win for Josh' I thought.

Before I knew Duke had given us the sign to go, and I was already behind as Dragon took off. I stalled when I revved the motor too hard, 'Dam it,' I thought. The people at the top of the mountain started to laugh. Ryan hit me upside the head as I started the motor again, "GO, MAN NOW," he yelled at me as I went to catch up with Dragon.

The first turn I could not see dragon but then I saw Dragon, as a blue blur about 60 feet ahead of me. I pushed hard heading down the hell, I had to catch him and get to that finish line. Before I knew it I saw Dragon to my left, man we were flying down that hill, I kept as low as I could to keep up with Dragon, and it was cooking. Dragon saw me and I could feel a smirk cross its face as it sped up ahead of me as we approached the last 10 miles of the race.

Dragon had not pulled one move all night and I was like 'what is he waiting for,' then I saw it, ahead just as we neared the last turn. It was a sharp on really sharp, and I new if I didn't slow down it was a long trip down for me, so I thought it would be best to go on the inside of the turn, big mistake. I moved to the side next to dragon on the right however, Dragon knew my move and gave me a small kick with its boot casing me to feel my bike wobble a bit. 'NO, don't you,' I thought feeling my loss of control of my bike.

The next thing I knew was I saw the finish line however and I was on my back.

* * *

**Darkstar:** sadly, no this story will not be going with Seto Meets his Match, for it stands alone,as does this story. I did howeverput Kisty in the story because she is mostly my Original Character and female interest that I make for guys in my stories. She been in many of my writting since I was little, the problem was that it was all written out in hand or on a very old comptuer that can't be used anymore withmodern computers,for it is ancient in years like late 1980's, so I will have most of my stories with her in it as I make them because she is basically mine. I will note when writting my other stories,if it has to do with another like a prequal to Seto Meets his Match which will be, kind of Ancient past one but that's a long time from now anyways thanks for your review.  
**kungfu4203: **I hope I have kept you interested, with this story for its a short one, a goodie but short, please keep reviewing.  



	6. Pain and lost hope

Chapter 6

Pain and lost hope

I felt pain in my back, and in my head, I could see the stars in the night sky and hear a few near by voices. "I told you we should have talked him out of this," said a female voice. "Well, excuse me but how was I suppose to know he would make a stupid move like that," said a male. I tried to sit up but I could not, "OUCH," I yelled. The two bickering voices stopped and came over to me.

"JOE! JOE is you alright?" asked Kate worried. "Yeah, just may back hurts, where am I?" I asked. Kate sighed, "At the finish line," she said. I sat up, my next mistake, "OUCH," I yelped. "It will take some time for you to move that quickly, Wheeler," said a female voice. I looked at where it came from I saw brown hair, and blue eyes, I wished that she would had let me just hit the mountainside then look at me with my bike next to her it had a few scratches.

The only words that came out of my mouth were, "CHEATER, you kicked my bike, Kisty," I snapped. Kisty smirked, "Well, you know there were no rules just that you had to make it down here in one piece I made sure of that," she said. "What is that suppose to mean, Kaiba," snapped Kate. Kisty shook her head, "That move at the last turn could have taken both of us out at that speed, if he didn't move to my right, like he did or else I would have won with a fight, instead of Joe flying towards the line," she said.

"So, you win, and you're just going to let Joe's brother die?" asked Ryan. "Well like my dad said, we don't do hand outs," Kisty said turning away. "This is a little 10 year old boy, that your about to let die because of your greedy," I snapped. Kisty shook her head, "Look if I had a choice I would give Josh my kidney ok. However since I am under the age of 18 I can't legally do that," she snapped.

"Wait a minute here, hold the phone. You mean to tell us that you're the member of the Kaiba family that is the donor for Josh?" asked Kate. Kisty nodded, "Yep, and sadly if Joe had won the race, his brother would still have a fighting chance at this moment, now it's in limbo," she said.

"You snake, why in the world, you invited Joe all the way here if it wasn't for Josh?" asked Ryan angrily. Kisty shook her head, "That's not it, and you see, Ryan. Life is a bunch of crap that you have to take, and sadly, here is the part for Joe, he is a loser like his father. I was born a Kaiba, and not one of them will ever be equal to a Wheeler," she snapped.

"Kisty, you know for a fact that Joe put his life on the line for his brother tonight, and now your going to let that almost sacrifice go because your greedy," asked Kate. Kisty turned for she was about to walk away, "Family Pride, Moto, you should know that, your dad has been beating up mine for years, now it's my turn to follow my father," she said.

I glared at her, 'how she could do this, at school she was just like any other girl, one that I had thought to have a heart and everything. Now she was cold hearted and mean, just like her so-called Dad.' I tried to stand up Ryan saw it and helped me, "Go home Joe, and oh get some sleep I know tomorrow your going to be walking," said Kisty, as a tall figure appeared from the shadows and got on the new bike that she had just won for Joe.

I shook my head, I failed, I had failed my brother, and what was worse my ego was now hurting more then ever.

A few days later my brothers last days were approaching, now closer then ever. I had not one ounce of hope for him, and I wished that all Kaibas would burn on a pike and let me take whoever's kidney matched Josh and throw it into my brother to save him. I knew revenge was not going to help me, although I sat there next to Josh without a thought of hating him, he was my little brother and now he was dying.

Kate and my friends came to visit me while I stayed at the hospital. I did not want my brother to think he was alone. I felt bad for not begin able to get the money for Josh, and to get his operation. I wished that Kisty never gave my dad that note and to pass it to me, that way I could have at least sold the bike, and everything I owned, to try to save him.

Two days until the doctors said that Josh would die, it was night and I had just woken up from a nightmare about how I failed him. I stood in there looking out over the city from the hospital window, in a way, I was glad that Josh would be going soon, and however it pained me. "Why did it have to be him, Josh was full of life, when we were younger. He's a good kid, a smart one too, and yet, I couldn't help him, are the fates against me?" I asked aloud but not enough for Josh to wake from his sleep.

I closed my eyes, "God if you can here me up there, please don't take Josh yet, don't let a kid like him die, he should have a chance, like everyone," I started to pray with out even thinking about it. "Please just let my kid brother live, I want him to make it to my graduation, no scratch that, his graduation, I want to give him advice on girls. Show him how to be a good person, even though he already is that. I am just asking for you to give Josh more time, don't take him away yet," I started to feel tears but being the tough guy I was not aloud to let them fall.

"I just want my brother to have a chance," I said with my head on the window, not paying any attention to the door as it was quietly closed.

I fell asleep in what I called my chair, hoping for a miracle, little did I know at the time that some one actually heard me, that night. I owe it to two women, the next morning when I was awakened by a nurse.

"Joe, wake up," said a sweet voice. I slowly groaned as I felt the light in the room hurt my eyes. "What?" I said in an unhappy tone, I hated to be woken up. "You need to let go of Josh," said my Aunt as she shook me as she gripped my shoulder. I shook my head, "NO, he can't be," I yelled. My Aunt started laughing, "Joe, calm down," I heard Josh say.

"If you don't let go of my hand I am not getting my new kidney, with you attached to me like you are," said Josh with a smile on his face. I shook my head, "What?" I said surprised.

"You sound like that's the only word in your vocabulary, Wheeler," said Seto Kaiba as he and my dad were in the hallway. "KAIBA, You, jerk, you actually are doing something for me?" I heard my dad ask, as I ran to the doorway.

I saw Seto Kaiba, his wife Alexandra, and their daughter Kisty in the hall with my Dad; this was a weird way to wake up in the morning, 'did some one up in heaven like something or me?' I thought, I walked out into the hall, Kisty saw me.

"Hi, Joe," she said in an 'I don't, hate you tone' once we met half way from my brother's room and where our Dads stood. "Hi, Kate," I said nervous that she and her dad were playing some type of sick joke.

"Look, we can talk later," she said seeing a doctor approach. I just stood there with my mouth open and hanging as I heard the doctor say these words. "Kisty, Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, if you will follow me, we are ready to transfer your daughter's kidney, to Josh Wheeler," he said.

I felt two things at that moment when I heard the doctor say that, the first was 'you got to be kidding me' kind of feeling, and the second was hope, Josh was getting his chance, and Kisty was part of it, but she never told me, which made me wonder why. However, at the time I didn't care I was just so happy Josh had his chance, so happy that I ran out of the hospital and straight to Kate's house, which was down the street.


	7. Forgive and forget

Chapter 7

Forgive and forget

I pounded on Kate's door, it was Saturday so I knew she would be home running the shop. "KATE, OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I shouted. Yugi, my godfather, opened the door. "Joe, what is it, what's wrong?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "I need to talk to Kate, where is she," I asked sounding urgent, then I saw her come down the stairs.

"Joe, do you have any idea whoa…" she said as I pulled her in to a hug. "JOE?" she said wondering if I had lost it. "Joe what's this about?" asked Tea stepping into the room. I dropped Kate for I was holding her off the ground and she landed with a thud. "JOSH IS GETTING HIS KIDNEY!" I yelled happily. Kate went bug eyed as well as her mother, however Yugi didn't have much of a reaction other then a small smirk.

"I knew Kaiba would come around to it," said Yugi. Tea raised an eyebrow, "Sure you did, I bet Alexandra had something to do with it, or else Kaiba wouldn't put his daughter's kidney on the line," she said. I stopped dancing around the room, as if my dad did when something cool would happen, and look blankly at Tea.

Kate looked at the ceiling because she knew that now I was mad she didn't tell me that Kisty was the donor. "Kate you didn't tell me it was Kisty that was Josh's match for a donor," I said once a few took a few calming breathes. Kate shook her head, "If you listened to what Kisty said a few days ago you would have known yourself," she said.

I thought back, Kisty said if she had a choice in the matter, she would save my brother. I remembered but also a lot was in a blur from that bike race. "So when is Josh's operation?" asked Yugi. I then realized that I had rushed out of there, without even thinking, "Right now actually, so I better get back there, they were prepping Josh when I ran out of the hospital to tell you guys," I said.

"You better get your butt back there or Joey will have a field day with you, Joe," said Tea. I nodded and rushed out the door, back to the hospital.

12 hours later

I was sitting in the waiting room with my folks, Ryan, Tristan and my Aunt was there too, along with Yugi, Tea and Kate. Ryou and Chris had been by earlier however they had to leave because of their grounding for the prank they pulled on Tea. Kate was just prohibited from competing in the tournament that weekend for her title, being the one that suggesting super glue her mother's hand to something.

The doctor came in with a natural look on his face, "Mr. Wheeler," he said looking at my Dad. "Yes," he shuddered out worried about Josh. "I have some good news, Josh will be ok, the transplant went well," he said. I felt like jumping and kissing the doctor at that moment probably everyone in the room too, for I was so happy to hear that along with my parents as my dad jumped up and down doing his teasing laugh. My mom hugged Tea who was next to her, and crying, but this time tears of joy.

I smiled, and held my composer, "What about Kisty Kaiba?" I asked once the doctor, was about to leave the room, I don't know why I was just that I thought to thank her for helping. "She's fine, her mother is outside her room if you would like to speak to her, she actually requested to speak to you," said the doctor. "Alexandra Kaiba wanted to talk to me?" I asked. The doctor nodded, "Yes, she did Joe," he said and walked away. I guess I must have spent more time at that hospital then I thought if the doctor knew how I was just by me asking a question.

I went up to recovery where I found Alexandra Kaiba, with her blue hair and causal clothes, looking like your average parent, way different then when I saw her earlier with her, female business suit. "Mrs. Kaiba," I choked out nervously. Alexandra looked at me, "Hi Joe, nice to finally meet the person that almost beat my daughter in a motorcycle race," she said offering me a hand.

"Yeah, I would have had her, if she didn't push me into the mountain," I admitted. "Oh I heard about that from my husband, and I also heard what he made Kisty say that night," spoke Alexandra, "and call me Alec, everyone else does." I nodded, "Umm, what do you mean you heard about it?" I asked.

Alec offer for me to sit down, "My husband has been an asshole about a lot of things in the past 20 years that I have known him, but this was one thing I wasn't going to let his old grudges, that he carries, get in the way with, and that's someone else's life," she said once we sat down. I looked at her puzzled as Alec continued to explain that Kisty had been acting funny for the last few days, as if she was hiding something. Alec found out what it was that night she went to visit my brother since she said it had something to do with a sick boy at the hospital she just happened to stumble upon my little prayer.

"I heard what you said Joe, when I asked Kisty about you she caved in and told me everything, don't worry about the money and your bike will be returned to you, since my daughter didn't quite play fair, that night," Alec said.

I shook my head, "No, I lost that race fair and square," I said sounding humble. "Actually it wasn't fair if your father is controlling your motorcycle from the shadows," Alec said. My eyes must have went wide, for Alec laughed, "Yes, Seto was controlling the bike, he has a bad habit of doing everything to win, he is the one that crashed into you not Kisty for her hands weren't on the bars when the bike crashed into you. When Kisty kicked your bike that was to keep her father from pushing you into the mountain," she said. "Oh," was the only words to come out of my mouth as it hung.

"Now, bike racing like that is illegal, so I am hoping you're not going to press charges against Seto, are you?" Alec asked me. I shook my head, "No, your daughter just saved my brother's life, I guess we can call it even," he said. Alec nodded, "Thank you Joe, and that's probably the only thing this member of the family, besides Kisty could ever say to you," she said.

I looked at my feet, "Umm, how is Kisty doing?" I asked, "I kind want to thank her, for you know what she did for Josh." Alec smiled, "She's in the room, it's ok if you visit her, Seto's at work and I will let you know if he shows up. I know he would throw a fit but we both now know who really wears the pants in the family," she said smiling. I nodded my head and walked into Kisty's room.

I could hears someone in the room asleep, but just as I was about to leave thinking to tell Alec that her daughter was asleep, a light turned on. "Hi, Joe," said a tired voice, as I became aware of a heart monitor in beeping. "Hi, Kisty," I said nervous for some reason, "I am not waking, you am I?" I saw Kisty shake her head, "No actually I was listening to my mother explain everything. I guess you're still mad at me for what I said on the mountain?" she said.

I walked over to the bed and pulled a chair next to it, "Not really, I mean I was mad that you didn't help my brother right away, but in the end you still helped," I said. Kisty smiled, "Glad to, yeah my dad did control my bike for a moment, there and kind of pushed me towards you but hey water under the bridge right?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, water under the bridge, anyways, I will just say what I came to say and leave you to res. Umm, thank you for saving my brother," I said flatly. Kisty smiled, oh man that smile, so cute yet sexy.

"Welcome Joe," she said, looking at her feet, "Joe was there something else you wanted to ask me?" I shook my head even though there was two questions to ask but now wasn't the time at least not in a hospital to ask them.

"I got to check on Josh," I said heading for the door. "Ok, umm, Joe, I was wondering, do you want your bike back?" she asked me, well so much for not asking about it. "Yes and no," I said, "I would kind of like to earn it back if possible." Kisty smirked, the smirk was cute too, better then her smile in a way, just something about it.

"I think we can come up with something," she said with a smile. "Really like what," I said thinking I should just get it out now. "How about another race this time, you and me, no remotes or tricks," she said. In away I thought that was fair but what, would she get out of it?

"If I win I get my bike?" I asked. Kisty nodded, "Yes, lose and you have to take me on a date," she said. There went my second question too; wow was she physic or something? "Next month at the top of the mountain, you and me, on a Saturday, no bets, no trick just a simple race for your bike or a date," she said. I nodded, "You're on, same time?" I asked Kisty nodded as I walked out of the room. Alec was no were to be seen then I did see her with her husband trying to give me time, she saw me as I walked up the hall and into Josh's room.

* * *

_Ok I will respond to all my reivewers next chapter I was too busy to write one today but I will tonight when I get home._


	8. Funny how life works

_FINAL CHAPTER_

Chapter 8

Funny how life works

It was a few days after words that Josh was finally able to go home, and boy was I glad to have him out of the hospital. Preethi came over a lot to help me take care of Josh, who was still hurting from his operation.

I was lying in my room remembering the day Josh got his operation.

flashback

"Josh," I spoke softly. "Joey, you're here," he said in a sore voice. "Yeah, sorry about taking off before your operation bud, I had to tell Kate," I said. Josh laughed a little, "You have a crush on her?" he asked with a smile. I shook my head, "No, actually I have a crush on your donor, however let's not talk about me, you're the start today Josh," I said.

Josh shook his head at me, "No, Joe, you are if you didn't pray last night I would never have this kidney in me and getting better," he said. I looked at Josh, "I didn't win the race but I am glad you think I did, however, Kisty and her mom helped a lot, ok," I said trying to keep my head from filling with too much air.

"Still, Joey, you're someone I can look up too, you know that, even though I took a lot of attention from you when we were younger, I envied you," Josh said. I stood back in shock if anything that my brother could have said I did not expect that. "Really," I asked surprised.

Josh nodded, "Joey, you have friends, a normal life, you can run outside and do what ever you want," he said, "I have always looked up to you, Joey, why do you think I like the Red Eyes Black Chick so much, it's the little brother card to the Red Eyes black dragon yours and Dad's favorite card," he said. I smiled, "Yeah, I guess you have a point there," I said.

Josh smirked, "You know Joey, now that I am better, Mom and Dad don't have to work as hard anymore for my medicines, and you could take me around on your bike," he said. I laughed, "Josh one thing at a time and that's for you to recover from your surgery ok. I am headed back to Mom and Dad, want me to tell them anything?" I asked. Josh smiled, "Could you tell them I have the best brother in the world, and thank you, from me," he said, I nodded and left the room, I didn't have the heart to tell him I lost the bike in race however I knew I would get it back in a month.

end flashback

I smiled as I held my Dad's red eyes black dragon card in my hand, I knew in less then a month I would have everything I lost back, and now it was my bike, since I already had my brother.

A month later

I was at the top of the same mountain that I raced on, Kisty and I haven't really spent anytime talking to each other at school, because of this race. No one really knew how her family saved my brother, but it was debut I wasn't about to let slide. It was sunset, when I heard the roar of motorcycle engines.

I saw a motorcycle, that had the blue eyes white dragon shell, and my motorcycle with its red eyes shell however the person ridding my bike surprised me most when she took off her helmet.

"Hey Joe," said Kate as she dismounted from my bike, as I was on the ground in shock. "WHAT are you doing on MY bike?" I snapped at my best friend. Kisty looked over at Kate, "Well, you didn't really expect me to walk it all the way up here did you Wheeler?" she asked me. I scratched my head, "Not really, ok so are we going to race or what?" I asked.

Kate smirked at Kisty as she walked over to me handing my helmet since she took it when I was thrown from my bike in the last race. Kisty put her helmet back on since she took it off when she got to the top of the mountain. Oh, man did I like watching Kisty, her body would go so great next to mine some day, I watched her pull up to the faded line, that Duke had made a few weeks before from the race. Kisty had not raced that night so some amateurs raced instead.

I got on my motorcycle; man did that feel good to be back on it again. I pulled up next to Kisty, "remember if I win you have to take me on a date," she said. I nodded, "I win, I get my bike back," I said, then I got an idea, "Why don't we raise the stakes a little?" Kisty lifted her head a little as if I were crazy.

"Ok what would the stakes be if you want to raise them?" Kate asked, as she stood ready to let Kisty and I race against one another. Kisty smirked in her helmet I could see it when her right side of her chin moved, "What's the new stakes then?" she asked.

"You give me your bike when you lose," I said. Kisty laughed, "What do I get if I win?" she asked. "Well, since you want me to lose so badly name it," I said knowing what she was going to ask. "Fine for a while week you have work for me as my slave boy," she smiled. Oh man can we just say my brain actually liked that idea in a perverted sort of way. "You're on," I said, as I looked at Kate to start the race.

"Joe, you sure that's a good idea?" Kate asked me. I nodded my head, "Just make sure Ryan is ready with his camera at the bottom I am going to win two bikes today," I said revving my engine. Kisty looked ahead of her, "Well see slave boy," she said revving her engine as well. Kate shook her head, "This is a bad idea but you know what lets just take this one step at a time," she muttered. "Kate just starts the race," said a radio at Kate's side. "READY SET GO!" yelled Kate.

Well Kisty and I were in a dead heat, however this time I crossed the line. A week later I was out of the Kaiba mansion with six blisters and a soar back, however I did have my bike and an old friend back, who would have thought that I would fine my dog Rocky as Kisty's new dog that her mother bought off my mom.

What are the odds of that happening to a guy like me? Try to say never in your lifetime are you able to lose two races and still get something in return. Ok, maybe more then just two things, that day, for I actually got three all together, I got a girlfriend now.

I was on my way to the park one day with my dog Rocky, Josh, Ryan, Ryou, and Chris, when we all heard the sound of people cheering, then we all realized it was the annual battle city tournament, that happened every year. When we got to the park, we found out something very interesting.

I saw Kisty, Kate, Kaiba, and Yugi battling in a team duel. "Come on Kaiba, we have to work together here," said Yugi. I raised my eyebrow, to see who would response funny enough, Kisty answered, "We are working together, and sadly your cards aren't really helping me wipe the floor with your little prodigy over there," she snapped.

Ok now I had seen everything, Seto Kaiba, and Kate battling together against Kisty and Yugi, that was big surprise, to me not to mention it was a switch. (I know out of character but you have to admit it is somewhat funny to think about) Well in the end, Yugi did win with Kisty, and Seto and Kate were fuming, it ended with them getting new locater cards and making it to the finals in the end.

Josh looked at me, "So when are you going to duel?" he asked me as I slowly slipped away from Kisty's sight. Kisty saw me however with a duel disk on my arm, "JOE! You said you weren't competing," she said crossing her arms. I blush, "Couldn't help my self," I said smiling nervously. Kisty shook her head "Dueling for Josh I take it?" she asked looking at my brother. I nodded, "Maybe." Kisty smiled, "Then you're going to the finals, oh so help me, Joe, I will dump you if you don't, make it," she said.

"I blushed how will I do that?" I asked puzzled, Kisty smiled, "Because if I don't see you on that blimp at 7:00pm tonight you can count how many times your head are going to hurt," she said. I smiled and wave six cards in front of her, "Good thing I am," I said.

Kisty shook her head, "Jerk," she snapped. I smiled, "Yes, but I am your jerk," I added.

I did not win the companion, but it was fun, anyways life is now good and my brother is doing great. My mom and Dad got a new job and life seemed to be going swell. I asked Kisty to the prom a few months later, and well from there, let us just say we have not been separated since.

You know I would never become so close to Kisty if my brother did not get sick. It is funny how life pulls tricks on you like that, I guess it was fate because a year after graduation I married her. Funny how life throws you a curve ball like that, I guess I am happy my brother got all the attention because I was the first to steal it from the person however, who could guess my best man would actually take it back.

My name was Joseph Andrew Wheeler Jr. and that was my story.

_Ok, I know bad ending however, that is as far as I could go without dragging the story along hope you like it._


End file.
